1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the technology of error detection/correction for electronic instruments/equipments, and more particularly, to an error detection/correction system for multiple cable modems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 4, as known in prior art, the error detection/correction is mostly done by an error detection/correction device 51 for one network card 53, like modem card and cable modem, each time, i.e. one-on-one, through connection of RJ45 connector. In other words, the error detection/correction device 51 has to do the error detection/correction operation for the network cards 53 one by one only.
However, the operator has to replace the network cards 53 one by one during the error detection/correction, such that it causes a burden for the operator and waste of time for the error detection/correction operation. In addition, it is quite possible that the operator makes a mistake, like erroneous replacement or incorrect insertion of the cards, during the operation.